


Pokemon: Tale of Tycoons

by XavierIsLovely



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavierIsLovely/pseuds/XavierIsLovely
Summary: Takes place a few years after Kalos is discovered. Complete OC story with some canon characters. Action and Adventure Filled. Follows the view of four protagonists as they try to save the known Pokemon world from a organization dangerous enough to threaten 6 regions! (no characters or Pokemon from gen 7 or 8 sadly) Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1: Dinner for Tycoons

Chapter 1: Dinner for Tycoons

The pressurized stream of water, aptly named hydro pump headed straight for my Sandslash, of course if this were to hit, it would cause serious damage. I sighed, exasperated at the lack of innovation and creativity that my challengers had. “He uses ground types! My water pokemon is gonna sweep his team!” I mocked them silently in my head. 

“Sandslash, dig.” I said lazily; Sandslash jumped into the air slightly before digging into the ground, effectively dodging the attack. This challenger had come from Hoenn, a long ways away from Kanto to challenge me, he had his trusty partner Swampert whom I’m sure he had gone through many adventures with. I looked at the challenger waiting to hear his next command and wanting to see if he was just as predictable as the others. 

“Swampert, earthquake!!” the challenger said with gusto, his eyes lighting up as if he had just found the answer to all of life’s mysteries. I sighed once more, of course he would go for earthquake, there's no way I could dodge that… right?

“Sandslash, hyper beam…” I said with a yawn as Sandslash popped up from the ground in front of the Swampert before it could smash its arms into the floor to perform earthquake and let out a point blank condensed beam of energy into the Swamperts face, taking it out and sending it flying into its trainer knocking them both down. 

I took a step forward to see if the trainer was ok but after he pulled out a pokeball and recalled his Swampert, he sat up and stared at the ground with a look of defeat. 

“That was a good match, you can come and challenge me again any time.” I said, and to some extent, I wasn't lying, he fought with more vigor than most of my opponents did after I took down five of their pokemon with my one. No, he had fought to the very end and had gained my respect even though it was quite the boring battle on my part. I put a hand out and helped him up and showed him out with a kind smile. 

“Jeez, Sandslash… I don’t think we’ll ever find a challenger that could give us a run for our money but good job out there.” I said as I pet my number 1 partner softly before recalling him into his pokeball and connecting it to my necklace. If you’re wondering, I have a special necklace that is riddled with beads that look like pokeballs but six of them are actual pokeballs that carry my main pokemon team, Sandslash being part of it. 

I guess I should describe myself, I have light cocoa colored skin, dark golden colored eyes, a chestnut dirty blonde hair color for my mid sized afro, and am around 5’8. I wear a beige colored open neck sweater with brown jeans and beige and brown shoes. I’m also 20 years old. Did I mention that I took up Blue’s place as Kanto’s eighth gym leader after he went on to become a professor? I specialize in ground types. I’m also the reason why Johto’s and Kanto’s elite four have drastically gotten less and less challengers from the Kanto side. Eh no biggie. 

“KIBUDO!!!” I turned towards the female voice screaming my name, I already knew who it was, I could recognise that voice anywhere. I smiled as a girl with blue hair, teal eyes and freckles ran up and hugged me. She was my ex, Samantha. 

“Hey Sam, What’s up?” I asked as I hugged her back.  
“You didn’t get this? She asked as she pulled out a white envelope with the emblem of the most prestigious family in all of Hoenn. 

“I haven't checked my mail…” I said before going to another room and coming out with the exact same envelope as Sam. I opened it and read its contents before looking back at Sam.

“Dinner for the world’s Tycoons? Do they mean Palmer?”

“I don’t think so. They wrote Tycoons, plural meaning more than one and obviously they sent it to more than one person. I think they’re putting a dinner together for the strongest trainers in the world!” she said excitedly. 

“And they sent one to you? Nah, must be something else…” I said teasingly, fully knowing that she could possibly take me down in a pokemon match. She rolled her eyes and pushed me playfully and grinned. 

“It’s date says in a week so we have to get ready quickly and book our tickets for the ship to Hoenn!” She said with a large smile. I looked at her and sighed. 

“Fine, I’ll get my stuff ready and book my ticket… see you in two days…” I said with a shrug. She squealed with happiness and hugged me before running out of my gym in a hurry. 

“This is gonna be a drag.” I said before yawning and going to pack my stuff.


	2. Mirage Island

Chapter 2: Mirage Island

I yawned slightly as I left my wooden house in Pacifidlog Town, Hoenn with a warm cup of cocoa to take a look outside and admire the sea around me. My partner Linoone picked up the newspaper and went back into the house as I went to look at my mailbox. Unusually there was an envelope inside it. I opened the envelope and read it’s contents and sighed as I drank from my cup of cocoa. It was an invitation to a dinner, I noticed that it had the emblem of the Kazuya family on it, one of, if not the most powerful family in all of Hoenn. I frowned, I had never heard of them throwing parties. I shrugged, at least it was close by and I wouldn’t have to travel very far. 

My name is Zephyr, Pokemon theorist/scientist. I have frosty white hair, grey eyes and wear a loose white dress shirt with white jeans and black sandals. I spend most of my time studying the world of Pokemon and it’s mysteries. Currently I was studying the myth of Mirage Island which is said to be on its own time plane, only appearing when it is perfectly in sync with our current time. I walked along the floating log to meet a friend of mine, an old man who sits outside of his home and watches for the island. 

“I’ve been invited to a dinner by the Kazuya family.” I say as I pull up a seat next to him. He looks away from the spot where the island is supposed to appear and looks at me with a smile as he continues to pet his Eevee, a gift I gave him.

“That’s wonderful! They’re a highly respected family in Hoenn so it would be rude of you to decline.” he says, his grey eyes piercing through my own. 

“I plan on going, it’s in a few days so I’ll just use Pidgeot to fly me to their estate the night of the dinner.” I said looking out at the ocean.

“Do you have any idea as to why they would ask you to come to dinner with them?” The old man asked looking back at the ocean as well.

“Not a clue, it might have to do with my wo-” I started before my eyes widened at the sight happening before my eyes. Out of nowhere, a large island appeared where little pieces of land used to be. On my left side I could hear the old man laughing maniacally in joy. And just as suddenly as the island had appeared, it disappeared. I couldn’t believe my eyes, I had just witnessed a myth become reality. 

“That’s… incredible…” I said through breaths. 

“And you thought I was crazy eh?” He said with a light smile as he laid back into his chair, his eyes seemingly softer as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was right, for the longest time I was skeptical of the myth and thought he was just an old man who had lost his mind and was infatuated with the island. 

“I want to thank you, for showing me this beautiful island and helping me conclude my studies. If you hadn’t shown me where to put my camera, I might’ve never captured that moment. The universities will definitely continue to fund my researches now.” I said with a smile and put a hand on his shoulder before standing up.  
“Keep safe and take care of Eevee for me when I’m gone ok?” I said. He looked at me and nodded with a sad smile.

“I will, and good luck with your travels Zephyr. Keep me in your heart and mind.” He said before turning to look back at the ocean. 

“I will.” I said in a hushed tone before I left. Before packing my things, I spoke to the resident Nurse Joy to make sure that she would regularly check up on him after I’m gone. 

“Thank you for everything” she said as I left.

“No problem” I said before heading to my wooden hut to pack my things.


End file.
